


(dancing under) Golden Skies

by ohhnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Maze (Maze Runner), Cute, Dancing and Singing, Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, idk how to tag this, more like swaying and thomas attempting to sing, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhnewtmas/pseuds/ohhnewtmas
Summary: thomas and newt's date night shenanigansidk I wrote this when I was in a weird state of mind so it kinda has a poetry-like vibe??
Relationships: Newt & Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	(dancing under) Golden Skies

I rolled down the window of our second-hand, classic blue Jeep. The cold breeze bit at my nose as I inhaled the faint scent of lake water. I could see straight out to the lake as we raced towards the wharf. Our wharf. 

The sun was only a few inches above the glimmering horizon, drawing a messy, shining line on the water’s surface. 

“We’re gonna make it in time for the sunset, definitely.” Tommy said with a confident grin. He kept his eyes on the road, although was constantly checking his speed, probably not wanting to spoil our last-minute date night before it had even truly started. 

We pull up on the side of the road, both jumping out the second the key is pulled from the ignition. I skip backwards as Tommy locks the car, then we both hastily make our way to the end of the wharf. The road is silent, and even the usual, quiet sounds of traffic are completely unheard from the wharf. The only signs of life are the glistening, blurred street lights from the suburb on the opposite side of the still water. 

Tommy runs ahead of me, making a pitter patter sound as his shoes whack against the wooden planks. My limp slows me down only by the slightest, and once we both reach the edge, a soft laugh slips from each of our lips.   
The sun is just peeking over the skyline, the slither of light still utterly blinding. Clouds are outlined with pinks and golds, along with the usually bright blue sky. 

I flop down against the wood, hanging my legs off the wharf. They sway back and forth, and if I point my toes, I’m able to touch the surface of the water, causing a ripple. Tommy flumps down beside me in the least elegant way possible, he even goes the extra length of almost slipping off the wharf altogether. I chuckle at the thought, but I’m quickly snapped from my dreamy state when my face is abruptly cold and wet. I look over to Tommy with a slow roll of my neck. A wicked grin is plastered on his face and his eyes sparkle mischievously. I can easily see the water dripping down his hand. 

“Did you really just splash water at me?” I say, trying my hardest to glare at him, but my smile is probably shining through obnoxiously. 

“Maybe.” He laughs. 

“Really Tommy? What are you, twelve?” 

“On a scale of one to ten, yeah.” His grin grows impossibly bigger. 

“You’ve been spending way too much time with Minho.” I chuckle back, not able to hold it in anymore. Whilst he’s distracted laughing, I take the opportunity to get revenge. I extend my once warm hand to the water, cupping it so I can get a handful of it, then flicking it at Tommy. The lake water splatters over Tommy’s face, running down and dampening his navy blue t-shirt. He springs up, hopping on one of his feet unevenly as the other is bent weirdly in the air. To be blunt, he looks like an insane person. I smirk at his now curled downward lips. 

Tommy continues to pointlessly attempt to brush the water off his shirt. 

“And you believe that I’m the childish one.” He tuts as though he’s a parent disciplining a child.

“Oi! You started it!” I reply.   
“And you’re the one jumping ‘round like a lunatic.” I add after a few seconds. Tommy stills, finally standing up straight normally. 

“Well-” he pauses, glancing around although searching for some sort of remark.   
“You love it.” He finishes with a accusing pointed finger right at me. I simply hum instead of a proper response. A peaceful silence envelopes us for a few seconds.  
"May I have this dance?" Tommy asked in the worst 'posh' British accent as he bowed his head downwards, offering his hand. 

"Oh, but of course." I replied back, holding back a fit of giggles. I reach out my hand to grasp his. He pulls me to my feet graciously and wraps an arm around my waist, I place my palm upon his shoulder then intertwine our fingers.   
We rock back and forth to the imaginary rhythms, well, that's until Tommy starts to softly sing some lyrics to fill the almost silence. The song is unrecognizable for a few seconds. Then I realise it's our song. The song that was playing when we first discovered this tranquil spot. 

A young couple had it playing while they were taking some sunset photos. Tommy and I were on an evening walk and had heard the distant mumble of music, we decided to follow it until we found the source. It felt so crazy that we had been living in this general area for so long yet had never noticed this beautiful spot. We instantly fell in love with it, and have visited here almost every week since. Tommy leans in closer to the side of my neck, I can now easily feel his warm breath as he slowly exhales. 

“Lake water smells nice on you.” He stops singing, just to be annoying. The random comment forces a laugh from me. 

“Sod off.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so so much for reading this lil fic!!
> 
> if you have any requests for future fics, please comment them :)


End file.
